firststepsfandomcom-20200214-history
Admiral Psamtik
Admiral Psamtik was the last recorded commanding officer of the SS Ironman before it was destroyed preventing the Etamnanki attack on Earth. Early Life Admiral Tumaini Psamtik was born in Egypt in 1975. Psamtik and his family left Egypt for America in 1984 when a radical group targeting Jews attacked and kills Psamtik's grandfather. Psamtik dropped out of high school in 11th grade at the start of the Eugenics Wars and joined the United States Military. Eugenics Wars Psamtik received several field promotions over the four years he served in the military. In 1994, Psamtik was sent on a covert mission into Asia with the goal of assassinating Khan Noonien Singh. Psamtik and his team failed the mission, but were able to kill two of Singh's advisers. Psamtik was also able to collect data on several of SIngh's weapons which greatly helped the Americans fight Singh's army of augments. The Battle for Botany Bay Psamtik was put in charge of the final official operation of the Eugenics War; the assault on Singh's ship, the Botany Bay During the operation, Psamtik ordered a small group of men to enter the launching complex, knowing that they would be immediately swarmed by Singh's men. One of the men who was sent in was Darren Zahn, brother of Matale Zahn. Psamtik was unsuccessful in stopping Singh and his men from escaping in their ship. Aftermath Psamtik was honorably discharged after this battle to deal with post-traumatic stress. Psamtik then joined the United States Air Force in 2002 as a commander. Psamtik was involved in several subsequent military actions which gained him the rank of General. Psamtik was assigned to captain the SS Ironman in 2025 and was re-designated an Admiral. Captain of the Ironman Psamtik was picked to be captain of the Ironman in 2025 after the ship's construction was complete at the International Space Station . Psamtik quickly chose as his first officer, Captain Sergei Dmitrikov, a former unwilling participant in eugenics experiments. Psamtik also personally chose Matale Zahn from a list of doctors who had applied for the position of chief medical officer aboard the Ironman. Launch Unfortunately several days before the scheduled launch, the Eastern Coalition launched a barrage of tactical nukes at several countries on Earth, including the United States. Psamtik then ordered an emergency launch from the International Space Station. The Eastern Coalition also launched a surface-to-space missile at the International Space Station and destroyed it.The Ironman escaped the solar system and Psamtik determined that the multiracial nature of the crew meant that they could not return to aid in the war effort. ((Star Trek: First Steps - Pilot) Mutiny Only a day after launch, several senior officers launched a mutiny to remove Psamtik from command of the Ironman. Lead by Chief Tactical Officer Chris Raven, their goal was to return the Ironman to Earth in order to launch its weapons at the Eastern Coalition. Psamtik locked the Ironman on course into an asteroid field and disabled its cobalt slugger. Raven went onto the hull to confront Psamtik but was struck by an asteroid which also severely damaged the ship. When Raven died, the mutiny died with him. (Star Trek: First Steps - Every Night I Dream of Home) The Macrophage Admiral Psamtik and Captain Dmitrikov were both abducted by Klingons directly after making First Contact. The Klingons took them to a facility where they tried to adapt the Zhen'tok macrophage to affect humans. With the help of the Zhen'tok, the Ironman was able to recover Dmitrikov from the facility, and Psamtik from a top secret Klingon military base. Psamtik was already positively infected by the macrophage and was unable to be conscious. The Zhen'tok agreed to treat Psamtik if the crew of the Ironman agreed to help them defend their planet while a Klingon armada attacked. Once Psamtik was healed, the Zhen'tok agreed to let the Ironman go, allowing them to leave just as the Klingon armada arrived. As the ship escaped, a vortex opened in engineering spitting out a man in an EVA suit before shutting. The crew realized that this was another Psamtik. Psamtik 2 was taken to sickbay and diagnosed with a terminal, infectious disease. When Dr. Zahn finally found a cure and woke up Psamtik 2, he walked out to speak with her and then shot himself with a Zhen'tok disruptor. The Etamnanki Admiral Psamtik was a large proponent of using the discovered Etamnanki probes to communicate with Earth. Soon after the crew had begun this process, they received a video message from Earth showing a massive fleet of Etamnanki ships entering the Sol system and destroying the sun. Psamtik launched a full investigation and found that the footage was authentic. Psamtik strongly investigated the Etamnanki until he found a wormhole into their space. Psamtik ordered the Ironman into Etamnanki space in the hope of performing an act retribution against the Etamnanki.After the incident on the Etamnanki holo-ship, Psamtik began to realize that he and his crew were being tested. It was over this period where Psamtik became very well aqcuainted with Matale Zahn. First Death During a nuclear launch tube test, it was discovered that a saboteur had placed explosive charges in various places on the ship. As the crew moved closer and closer to finding the culprit, Captain Dmitrikov, and several engineers were sealed in engineering while a pregnant Matale Zahn was trapped on the Ironboy.. The crewman responsible went onto the ship's internal communications system and told Psamtik that he had to choose wether to blow up engineering or the Ironman, knowing who was in both. Psamtik offered himself to replace Zahn on the Ironboy, and was killed in the later explosion. Return When the Ironman crew discovered the ancient superweapon, they found Admiral Psamtik waiting inside. He told them that he was from an alternate reality, and entered theirs when an infectious disease killed his crew. He revealed that he was actually Psamtik 2, and that when he 'killed' himself; he actually sent himself forward in time. This proved that the weapon has subspace and temporal capabilities. This Psamtik was more cynical than the original Psamtik and was never as well as qcquainted with Matale Zahn as the original. Saving Earth When the Ironman launched a mission to board an Etamnanki ship and steal a subspace engine, Psamtik was temporarily possessed by the Etamnanki who, through him, told Dmitrikov and Zahn that they would be tested a second time. It is unclear if this was made to mean those two, or the whole of humanity. The Ironman crew was unable to remove the subspace drive, but the Etamnanki willingly gave the Ironman crew the staging area for the attack on Sol. (Since the Etamnanki travelled back in time to perform the attack, it hadn't been launched yet) Psamtik took the Ironman to the coordinates and entered the subspace corridor ahead of the Etamnanki fleet.Psamtik decided that the only way to seal the corridor was to detonate the ancients superweapon while in Though Admiral Psamtik sacrificed himself to save Earth, his sacrifice is not recognized as saving Earth created a new timeline. It is unclear why Psamtik disappeared as the ship exploded. Psamtik's sacrifice is only known by the two living survivors, Matale Zahn and Sergei Dmitrikov.